


No Golden Trio

by JFC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, F/M, First Crush, Hogwarts First Year, One Shot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFC/pseuds/JFC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Draco was the one that saved Hermione from that troll, instead of Harry and Ron? Obviously an AU. Note: As a request from some friends of mine, I have decided to continue this story a bit more through a series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybewesortoosoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maybewesortoosoon), [Krysania (Tat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat/gifts), [Scioneeris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scioneeris/gifts), [The_Fictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist/gifts).



> Welcome to my third HP one-shot. Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.
> 
> This one-shot was mainly written for the Ashleigh's Monthly Competitions.
> 
> Other challenges:
> 
> The Pairing Set Boot Camp Challenge...Hermione/Draco
> 
> The Flower Language Challenge...the Hollyhock, the Gladiolus, and the Protea King themes.
> 
> The story beginnings Challenge..."Not all fairy tales have happy endings."
> 
> Note: This one-shot has been betaed by maybewesortoosoon, thanks Deb.

 

 

**xXxNo Golden TrioxXx**

xXxOne-shotxXx

The students inside the Great Hall had gone into a slight state of panic, as Professor Quirrell had revealed that there was a Mountain Troll loose in the dungeons of Hogwarts. The Headmaster immediately managed to put an end to the disturbance, by ordering the prefects to take the students back to their dormitories and several of the staff members to follow him to the dungeons.

"Hermione – she's still in the first floor bathroom!" Harry said, coming to a halt, as he remembered her predicament. "She doesn't know about the troll. Ron, we have to save her!"

"Are you kidding me Harry?" Ron answered, taking a hold of Harry's left arm in order to stop him from dashing off to the girls' bathrooms.

"But-"

"No buts, this is a _troll_ we're talking about here. What if we end up meeting him on the way? You can't expect us, as first years, to be able to take on a troll."

"Still-"

"Besides, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall are going to the dungeons right now. I'm sure that they'll be able to handle the troll before anything happens. She'll be fine, Harry," Ron continued, interrupting Harry once again.

Harry hesitated a few seconds, before nodding in agreement. They both continued to follow Percy, ignorant of the fact that someone had overheard their conversation.

That particular person happened to be Draco Malfoy, as he had been putting most of his attention on the two young Gryffindors, while the Slytherin prefect attempted to reassure the Slytherins that no troll would dare to attack the purest of the Hogwarts houses, even if it was rumoured to be so close to their common room.

'So the Mudblood doesn't know about the troll,' he thought, before being interrupted by one of his roommates who asked him what he was doing standing there, that the rest of the House had finally started to leave the Hall. He answered with a simple 'Nothing' as he joined the group, all the while thinking of the bushy, brown-haired girl.

Several minutes passed, and Draco was just about to leave the first floor before he came to a sudden stop. "What?" Crabbe asked him.

"I think I forgot something. I'll be back in a minute," he responded before leaving the rest of his House behind. 'I must be going crazy,' he thought, as he had just left the safety zone of his schoolmates and professors just to check on a girl, especially as the girl in question was a Mudblood.

Those conflicted thoughts were finally broken when he began to hear a girl's screams, joined by smashing noises, as he was now reaching his destination. "The troll has already found her," he said, as the noises were getting louder. 'There's no professors in here,' he thought, 'they must all be looking for the monster in the dungeons like they were told and not on the first floor.'

"I can't do this," he thought, stopping for a second. "I can't go against a troll, I'm only a first year - a good one, but still a first year...and besides, she's only a Mudblood," attempting to convince himself out of it. He was momentarily frozen with shock as the screams grew louder.

He snapped out of it as the girl screamed yet again. "Hermione!" he yelled, running towards the bathroom.

Pushing open the door, he was nearly hit in the face with a giant club. He managed to evade the attack by jumping to the side. It seemed as if his sudden yell had captured the troll's attention.

"Are you hurt, Granger?" he called, as he saw the girl hiding underneath one of the few sinks which had not yet been torn from the wall.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, surprised, as she definitely did not expect _Draco Malfoy_ , of all people, to come after her.

"Stay where you are Granger, I'll make sure to take care of this," he declared, returning his focus as he went back to the troll, who was now responding with another attack.

He dodged it once again. The troll may have been powerful, but it was rather slow. The action was repeated several times, giving Draco time to think of a strategy which would overpower to Mountain Troll. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He said, waving his wand. The troll became confused as its club flew out of his hand.

The troll looked up, just in time to see his own club falling back down again. It hit the troll on the head with an echoing thud.

"Malfoy," Hermione called, as she left her 'hiding spot' and gave him a hug. "Is he dead?"

"No, he's just unconscious," he answered, noticing that the troll's chest was still moving. "We have to leave now, Granger. The professors will arrive soon and take care of him," he added, receiving a nod in return.

Several minutes passed, and both of them were at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. "Wait, Granger!"

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"You must never tell anyone about what happened back there! You can't tell anyone who it was that saved you!" he ordered, somewhat anxious and panicky at the thought of his relatives finding out that he, a Malfoy, had risked his life to save a pesky little Mudblood.

"Don't worry Malfoy, I swear, I won't tell anyone about it," she answered with a faint smile, before leaving him behind as she entered her common room.

"Hermione, you're alright," Harry exclaimed, as he saw her entering the room.

She completely ignored him, walking past him, as she went towards the nearest window.

"Hermione?" Harry repeated, still staring at her. He then turned back to face Ron, who was giving him an 'I told you' look. "It seems like Ron was right in the end," he muttered, as he rejoined his roommates' conversation.

"Draco..." Hermione murmured, looking out the window, not knowing that the recent events would shatter destiny's plan of 'The Golden Trio'.

It seems like not all fairy tales have happy endings, at least for destiny's original plans with Hermione Granger.

**xXxThe EndxXx**


	2. Draco's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting everybody know that on Anka's request, a friend of mine from HPFC's forum, and Krysania, another friend I made mainly through PM's, I have decided to explore this AU a bit more. Note: They would all be through a series of drabbles though.
> 
> This drabble has been betaed by maybewesortoosoo.
> 
> Here's the first one:

**xXxDraco's ThoughtsxXx**

What was he thinking back there? He had just risked his life for a mudblooded girl.

Those where part of a repetitively series of thoughts and questions that appeared on Draco's mind, after finally joining the rest of his housemates as he was now back to his common room. He was currently looking through the common room's underwater windows, that enable him to see several fishes and mermaids swimming around deep on the Black Lake, as he went through his conflicted thoughts.

What made him do that? That Granger is nothing especial, a nobody. A nobody that seems to believe that she knows everything because she reads a couple of books. "If one of my housemates finds out about this I'm screwed, they will tell my parents in an instant," he murmured, as he was now looking at one of the Giant Squid's tentacles, which had suddenly appeared and glued itself on the other side of Draco's window.

"Tell your parents about what, Draco? Is that something to do with why you left us back there?"

"That's none of your concern Nott," he harshly answered back, as Theodore Nott was one of the few students of his year that he had not been able to control.

"Really?"

"Yes," he rapidly snapped, while he walk away from his current area and joined the rest of his gang.

'Hermione...' the mudblood's name appeared on his mind once again, unavailing him to fully join his 'friends' current conversation. 'Why can't I get you out of my head?' he asked to himself, as he continued to pretend like he was actually listening.

**xXxEnd of DrabblexXx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, there's more to come in the future.


	3. Defying Destiny

**xXxDefying DestinyxXx**

There's nothing more that Destiny hated the most than being challenged. It made her sick every time when something went out of place, and completely destroyed and changed her brilliantly built-up plans.

"I will not let them win this time around, I would not let my plans to go to waste once again," she declared, while she watched once again what had happened several hours ago with the troll. "I would not be defeated; there will be a Golden Trio, and Hermione Granger is going to be part of it like I originally planned," she reaffirmed, "I would not let a couple of kids to defy me and walk away from destiny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never read a HP story with 'Destiny' as a possible enemy, so I found it interesting to try it out. Hope you would like it.


End file.
